Hollywood
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Everything is written by me so no stealing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything written by me so no coping

**Storyline: **Lisa moved from a little small town to the big city where everything different. The crowd, places, etc...everything in other words. Can she fit in or will she be an outcast and move back home.

* * *

"Ok let go over this one more time. When you land and get your belongings together and find a place you will call me right after you get in" her mother tells her. After leaving college Lisa is now ready to go on her own and way from her controlling mother who is very controlling and has to have everything her way. Not her way then she complains about it then.

"Yes mother" she says "I will call you right after i land and settle in" she says. At first after graduation she had enough money that she had been saving to get away from Hillsbury and California was it. The sun was out and was close to the beach too. Of course her mother did have doubts about but Lisa was an adult and was a loud to make her own choices without her mother help.

"Flight 172" The speaker was on now "Last call for Flight 172" she turn to her mother then "Well bye" she said as she hugged her mother. Her mom always gave the tighest hug but this was the tighest. It seems that her mother didn't want her to but Lisa wanted to "Mom..you can let go now" she said.

When her mother let go she grabbed her bag and started walking toward the gate waving bye to her mother now. 'Leaving a small town and entering the real world' was now in her mind. She gave the gate person her ticket before going on to the plane. As she walked in she tried to find a place sit down but it almost all seat we're getting full just like every other plane does.

Finally she found a seat. She was sitting next to a guy who look like in his mid or late twenties and a little girl who seem around seven or eight now. This was exciting for her now. On her own without her controlling mother with her telling her what to do and what to wear now. Lisa had hope in herself that once the plane lands she was going to make it in LA. Even if her mother says she won't she was gonna prove her wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

After being on the plane for three hours Lisa had been talking to John the guy who was sitting next to her on the plane. The two talked a lot and the little girl next to him was his daughter Alexa. They seem to like each other a lot and seem very comfortable with each other as well. It not everyday people see that on a plane. Both Lisa and John learn about each other for instince she learn that he had Alexa while only at fifteen years old. The mother abandon her after she was born. Well not abandon but her parents disapprove of the child that they sent her way to boarding school so that she can be far away from both John and Alexa. While John learn about Lisa controlling mother and why she needed to get away from it all then. He pretty much understood about leaving it behind and not being controlled by her mother anymore.

For a few hours the two have talked a lot and it seems like they had a lot of common and had a connection as well. The three of them got off of the plane to get their belongings but before the two went separate they had to say bye to each other "Hope to see you around" he says and she smiles a little "Yeah. Me too" she replies then they hugged. She didn't want to let go of the hug but had to if she wanted to get her belongings and also to see if she can make it on her own just to prove her mother wrong.

Passing through everything and having to on the ecelator stairs now she made it to the suitcase place (don't know what it called). The time felt like forever cause since of all the suitcases that we're their. In other words it was gonna be hard to find her stuff mixed with everyone else's stuff with it. She kept going from machine to machine hoping to find her things. Also on that wish list was hoping to see John and Alexa again cause she seem to really like the two and wants to be really good friends with them. Even if the two been parted for a few minutes or even hours he was still on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about John. She really like his company instead of having to be alone now.

Finally she found her things and took them off and headed for the door now to catch one of those buses to take her for a rental car. 'Not on vacation' she had to keep thinking in her head. She was just gonna be dropped off and walk to the nearest bus station that she found and also motel. Tomorrow was gonna be a different day with a new start. First is the job search and second is to find an apartment. Even when she said no her mother gave her money just in case Lisa needed it. That was the only reason she loved her mom when she gave her money for things that she really needed and this was money for emergencies only and this was emergency.


End file.
